


Just Keep Swimmin

by OutOfHerMind



Category: Warrior Nun (TV)
Genre: Beatrice has a fun dream... wink wonk, F/F, Fluff, Fugitives, Good Wholesome Fun, Lilith deserves love, Smut, but then did, gals bein pals, so I shall give it to her, swimming lessons, wasn't gonna do it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:46:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25475590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OutOfHerMind/pseuds/OutOfHerMind
Summary: On the run, the sisters find some time to unwind and have good, wholesome fun! Unfortunately for Beatrice, her dreams are anything BUT wholesome...
Relationships: Sister Beatrice/Ava Silva
Comments: 53
Kudos: 683





	1. Sweet Dreams!

**Author's Note:**

> This idea has been in my head for a while! I want them to have FUN, ok??? Also I realized that both my warrior nun fics have VERY similar summaries. I'm not original, ok???

Beatrice shot up with a gasp.The thin, sweat soaked blanket sent up a plume of dust as it hit the ground. She heaved in great gasps of stuffy air, trying to discern her surroundings in one disorienting moment. Her tent was dark and humid due to the Italian summer, but a cold trill crept up her spine as she tried to dispel the heat of her dream. The uncomfortable mix of hot and cold made Beatrice groan as she tried to regain a grasp on her emotions. Unable to handle the stifling heat, she burst from her tent and took off in a run.

Due to their status as wild, violent, terrorist nuns, the group decided to ditch their habits for the dusty streetwear they uncovered in a vehicle that probably belonged to a hoarder. While stealing the van held no consequence on Beatrice’s mind, it just about tortured Camila the whole ride. The only important thing was to get away from Adriel and get Mary medical attention. The hoard of possessed individuals took quite a toll on their shotgun wielding friend and her sisters were barely able to extract her from the violent civilians.

“Damn, they beat the shit out of her.” Ava had stated, ever present with unneeded appraisals of dismal situations. 

They made their way across the countryside until they found a clearing that could easily be defended, hidden from any casual passerby by towering trees and a cliffside. The waterfall that sprouted from the rocky cliffside gave the area a calming ambience as it filled the pond below with cool, pristine water. Ava had expressed intense excitement at the chance to use a rocky outcropping to dive into the cool waters below.

“What do you think, Bea? I bet you 10 bucks I can do a better job at drowning then you can!” Ava had proudly stated, turning to anoint Beatrice with her goofy grin. She almost shoved her in right then, hoping the water could do its job in taking away the distraction that was the beautiful girl from Beatrice’s weighted conscience. Instead she shot Ava a playful glare and demanded that she help them set up the campsite. Ava only let out a disgruntled huff as she erected her “borrowed” tent adjacent to Beatrice’s. Their campsite rested just before the pond’s edge, the rocky outcropping residing up a small incline next to their tents. Beatrice now raced up the grass covered knoll to reach the (hopefully secure) rock formation.

Lilith burst from her tent, claws drawn as she searched for the source of labored breathing. Camila followed suit, her tacky, hawaiin shirt strung about her shoulders to provide her some semblance of modesty as she loaded the crossbow she evidently slept with. 

“The  _ hell  _ is going on?” Mary questioned with a shout, erupting none too carefully from her tent, shotgun limp in her hand as she winced from her ample injuries. “Someone better be dying, or y’all are gonna get a mouth full of my motherfucking  _ fist! _ ” 

Last, but certainly not least, Ava crawled from her tent and dumped herself unceremoniously onto the dirt below. She rolled onto her back with a huff and was the first to notice Beatrice, hands on knees and gasping for air, on the edge of the outcropping, paying the disgruntled group no mind as she caught her breath. “Does Beatrice usually wake up this early for a swim?”

Mary let out some choice curses as she dumped her weapons back in the tent, Camila following suit as she rubbed her tired eyes. Mary stormed to the bottom of the hill as Lilith sheathed her claws with a growl, following Mary’s angry stomp and grabbing Ava on the way. 

“ _ Hey!  _ I can get up on my own!” Ava sleepily protested as Lilith hauled her from the dirt.

“Beatrice what in the ever-loving  _ fuck  _ are you doing?!” Mary demanded

The usually calm and collected woman let out a huff as she made eye contact with the object of her recent dreams. Ava just blinked worriedly up at her, attempting in vain to rub the sleep out of her eyes. Bea paused for a moment before taking a running jump off the natural diving board with a  _ whoop,  _ letting the exhilaration rush through her as she was submerged in the cool water below. 

The group let out a collective yell as they rushed up the hill, tripping over themselves., and each other, to reach the edge. Mary was the first to peek her head over and was startled to see a laughing and splashing Beatrice.

“Can’t a girl have a swim once and awhile?” She called with glee, motioning for the group to join her. “Come on! Have some fun!” When they still don’t move, Beatrice decides to up the stakes, just so that they would stop  _ staring at her. _

“I bet I have the best canon-ball!” 

Mary was the first to react, stripping off her shirt with an “Aw  _ hell  _ no!” and launching herself into the pond, causing Beatrice to be soaked even further. Camila didn’t even  _ try  _ to match Mary’s canon-ball prowess, and decided to fling herself off the rock in a cute little spin. Lilith stood off to the side as the other girls started splashing each other in the water, looking uncharacteristically nervous.

“Hey, you all right?” Ava asked hesitantly, worried that the taller woman would shrug her off. Ava was unsure of where their relationship stood. While Lilith may have apologized, her impromptu demon teleportation trick had spooked Ava a bit. For a second she thought Lilith was going back to trying to kill her, and felt guilty for that reaction, especially since Lilith was right all along. She shouldn’t have gone into that tomb at all. 

Lilith turned with a weak glare, almost about to tear the other girl apart for even  _ suggesting  _ that she was weak in any way. When she was met with genuine concern, her angry facade fell away and her shoulders slumped.

“I don’t want people to-- I don’t want you guys to see my scar.” When Ava’s eyebrows scrunched in confusion, Lilith lifted her shirt to show the gaping wound, now sealed over with strange scar tissue. Ava let out a small gasp, causing Lilith to blush and try to turn away. 

“No, no I’m sorry it’s just--” Ava stopped, hand on Lilith’s bicep, struggling to find the words to show that it was  _ ok.  _ “I’m sorry that happened to you.” She said, tugging Lilith to face her, hoping the other girl could feel the sincerity in her next words. “No one here would  _ ever  _ judge you. You know that, right?”

Lilith met her eyes and gave a pitiful nod, tears beginning to streak down her face as she hurriedly wiped them away in embarrassment. 

“Besides,” Ava began, letting some humor into her voice. “I think it’s kinda  _ hot. _ ” 

Lilith laughed, gently shoving Ava off her. “You’re a terrible flirt, you know that?”

“I try my very best.”

Lilith smiled at that. The backflop she promptly performed a second later dispelled any tenderness, leaving Ava in stitches at Lilith’s pitiful groan. That shit looked  _ painful. _

She gazed over the rag tag group with unbound affection, deciding just to sit on the end of the outcropping, tossing around jokes and little comments whenever she could. Her heart skipped a beat when she met Beatrice’s eyes, surprised by the intensity she saw. 

Beatrice slowly began to swim to the edge of the pond, trying to get herself together as she walked up the hill to join Ava on the ledge. She suddenly realized that she was in nothing but a pair of shorts and sports bra, face heating at her own immodesty. She truly felt like a criminal as she sat next to Ava, in more ways than one. She hoped the morning sun masked the blush on her cheeks as her thigh was pressed flush to Ava’s. They both looked over the group, where Camila was teaching Mary and Lilith how to do an underwater backflip. The pair couldn’t do it for the life of them, water constantly flooding their noses causing them to sputter and choke to Camila’s chagrin. “Guys, you have to plug your nose!” 

“If I use my hand to plug my nose,  _ how am I supposed to control my backflip?! _ ” 

Ava chuckled lightly at Mary’s frustration, snapping Beatrice back to her present situation. As she looked at Ava from the corner of her eye, her dream suddenly flashed before her eyes.

_ “Beatrice...” Ava moaned as their bodies intertwined, her breathy voice pushing Beatrice over the edge, causing her to deepen their kiss and the tempo of their movements. Beatrice had never felt this level of carnal desire as she did now, feeling Ava fall apart underneath her, gasping and rolling her head back as Bea moved her fingers just right…. _

Beatrice let out a yelp as she felt Ava’s arm on her shoulder.

“Whoa there Bea, you alright?” Ava smiled good naturedly, missing the fact that Beatrice was quite literally  _ on fire-- _

“Uh, yes! I--I’m fine, totally fine!” Yes Beatrice, that voice crack gave  _ nothing  _ away.

Ava’s eyebrows scrunched together in a most adorable manner as she let out a small laugh at Beatrice’s strange behavior. 

“Alright, weirdo, keep your secrets.” 

Beatrice mentally bashed her head against a wall as she tried to recover from her embarrassment. 

“Why aren’t you swimming?” She decided to ask as she saw Ava’s longing looks towards the pristine pond. 

It was Ava’s turn to blush, her hand coming to rub the back of her neck as she let out a huff.

“Well, funny story but. I don’t know how to swim. I actually jumped into a pool once and would’ve drowned if it wasn’t for JC.” She laughed, remembering fondly her first interaction with the boy and the friends she met due to her near-death experience.

Beatrice’s mood darkened with the mention of Ava’s ex-- boyfriend? Love interest? Boy toy?-- and decided to steer clear of  _ any  _ mention of the man. 

“Do you want me to teach you?” Beatrice asked, surprising Ava out of her reminiscing. 

“Uh, Really? You would do that? I wouldn’t want to take you away from the fun or be a burden…” 

Beatrice put a hand on Ava’s thigh and stared into her eyes, sending a shiver up her spine as she gently squeezed.

“Ava, you could  _ never  _ be a burden.” Beatrice said softly. “It would be no problem at all.”

Ava blushed at their proximity,  _ forcing  _ her eyes not to stray from Beatrice’s, even though she was  _ just  _ in a sports bra, and her lips looked so nice and soft--

“So? Do you want me to teach you?” Beatrice questioned.

“YES, uh, I mean, yeah sure! If it’s no problem…” Ava hurriedly answered.

Beatrice smiled brightly as she rose to her feet, hand out to help Ava up.

“Let’s get started!” She said as Ava took her hand, willing her palms to stay dry at the contact.

This was going to be a  _ long  _ swimming lesson. 


	2. Oh, GOD

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beatrice has another really fun dream... wink wonk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kay so I wasn't going to do smut but. Here we are. Writing smut. This is my first time writing ANY thing like this, so don't roast me too much!

“Ava, go to sleep.” Beatrice groaned, attempting to fling a pillow at the other girl, but only succeeding in slinging an arm around Ava’s waist. She was too tired to realize the implications as Ava nestled closer to Bea on the cheap hotel bed, still shaking with laughter as she attempted to speak yet again.

“I was just asking if,” She broke down in a fit giggles as Beatrice groaned, burying her face on Ava’s chest to drown out the ridiculousness of her words. “If--if you think Mother Superion ever, ya know. Fucked!” She finally got out, basically screaming the last profanity as Beatrice tried to sleepily cover Ava’s face.

“NO!  _ PLEASE  _ stop talking!” Beatrice suddenly had a spurt of adrenaline rush through her as she jumped on top of Ava to get her to  _ stop  _ speculating on the sexual activities of her mentor, by  _ God-- _

She realized too late that she was straddling Ava, their faces mere inches apart. The laughter died quickly as they realized their situation. A strangled gasp worked its way out of Bea’s mouth as she felt Ava’s grip on her thighs tighten, and slowly slide up in a terribly tantalizing way. 

Their breath mingled as Beatrice leaned in closer, her arms braced on either side of Ava’s head. Lips brushed as both girls hesitated, dragging out the moment to the point of insanity as they looked into each other’s eyes. Beatrice closed her eyes, trying so hard to fight this carnal desire that seemed to roar inside her belly, growling with a ferocity that truly terrified her. Oh GOD this was going to kill her--

Ava surged up to kiss her, digging her hands in Beatrice’s loose hair as she let out a groan at the sweet fire that burned between them. Beatrice gasped at the sudden contact, but recovered quickly in order to move her hands under Ava’s shirt, eliciting a downright  _ dirty  _ sound from the woman under her. Ava lied back on the bed as Beatrice chased the taste of her lips, hand sliding further and  _ further,  _ until--

Oh.

_ Oh.  _

She had hid from any such desires her whole life, so this spark of arousal shot through her like lightning as she cupped the underside of Ava’s breast. Hearing her moan like that changed something fundamental within the woman as she increased her ministrations tenfold, moving under her bra to use her thumb to grace Ava’s nipple with a featherweight touch. “Fuck,  _ Beatrice. _ ” Ava dug her fingers into Bea’s back as she dipped to give the shorter girl’s neck sloppy, wet kisses, slowly and sensually sucking on her pulse point, further tearing Ava apart. Her hips bucked against Beatrice’s, making a new mode of pleasure known to the woman. She grabbed Ava’s hands to pin above her head, raising her shirt to reveal the ratty sports bra underneath. And Beatrice never thought anything had looked more desirable in the history of the world. She leaned down to kiss right under the bra, dragging her tongue along the bottom, causing Ava to whine in a most pleasing key. 

“God, Bea  _ take the fucking thing off! _ ” Ava hissed as Beatrice took her sweet, sweet time. 

“So  _ demanding. _ ” She teased moving up to give Ava a long, slow kiss just to make her squirm a little more. 

_ Wait, when was she ever this… demanding? _

Beatrice paused to look at Ava, but could see nothing strange through the haze of desire that has wrapped around her mind. Why doubt when she could just--

Her hand slipped under Ava’s sleep shorts to trace her ever so wet entrance like bible scripture.

The moan that ripped from Ava’s mouth was like an angelic choir as her head lolled back, desire causing her chest to heave. Beatrice retracted her hand to the  _ great  _ disappointment of one halo-bearer as she finally unclaspes the back of Ava’s sports bra, ripping it off and taking the shirt with it as she paused yet again to stare at the other woman. Her chest was heaving with unrestrained desire as she stared up at Beatrice with dark eyes. “Little unfair that I’m the only one naked here, Bea.” Her voice conveyed little humor as her eyes raked up Beatrice’s hidden form, obviously trying to undress her with her eyes.

Beatrice smirked at Ava and crawled back down to grace her lips with a short, chaste kiss. “Why don’t you get me naked then?” She seductively intoned. Ava paused for a millisecond before trapping Beatrice in another searing kiss, pushing her back onto her knees before tugging her shirt over her head, tossing it aside to join the other articles. Beatrice wore no bra underneath, leaving Ava slightly startled by the sight of her, bare chested and flush. She wasted no time in capturing her right breast in her mouth, succulently licking at the peaks, causing Beatrice to moan and sink her hands in her dirty blonde tresses. Ava continued to minister to Beatrice, but she was done playing.

Beatrice slammed Ava into the mattress yet again, realizing that her own pants had miraculously disappeared. 

_ Strange… _

She had no time to ponder as she heard Ava whine for more, and  _ God.  _ She should really stop using the Lord’s name in vain. She quickly tore off her shorts and desperately kissed Ava, tongue licking into her mouth in a desperate attempt to get  _ closer.  _ She snuck her hand down to caress her breast, then trailed delicate fingers down Ava’s stomach, finally feeling the wet desire of her love at last. She teased the opening, causing a cry to rise in Ava’s throat. She slowly circled her clit in a tantalizing circle, relishing the moans that echoed around the room. Finally, she dipped in two fingers, knuckle deep, and began to circle, pump, curl,  _ circle, pump, curl-- _

“Beatrice!.” Ava moaned as their bodies intertwined, her breathy voice pushing Beatrice over the edge, causing her to deepen their kiss and the tempo of their movements. Beatrice had never felt this level of carnal desire as she did now, feeling Ava fall apart underneath her, gasping and rolling her head back as Bea moved her fingers just right--

Beatrice was wrenched from sleep before the scene could play out. 

“Whoa, Beatrice! You good?” Mary asked, worry gracing her features as she looked at the panting woman. “You had a bad dream or something?”

Her memories of the day slowly seeped back into her consciousness as she took in her surroundings. She was laying on the grassy knoll, having lied down for a quick nap after teaching Ava some swimming basics. The other girl was floating face up in the pond, supported by a grinning Camila who was chatting animatedly, unknowing of Lilith’s surprise attack that occurred a second later, drenching the two girls yet again. Their laughs slowly awoke Beatrice from her stupor, who allowed her eyes to rest on Mary, who still looked (rightfully) worried for the unresponsive sister.

“Uh--um, yes I’m fine. Bad dream. Yeah.” She despondently responded as she rose from the hill and made her way back to the water’s edge. It was now nearing the evening and she was tuckered out from the long day. The swimming lessons truly  _ were  _ long, but Beatrice was able to brush off every touch of hands and awkward contact by acting the part of a stern teacher. It worked for the most part, before Ava huffed and made her way to Camila, claiming the other sister was nicer than mean ole Beatrice. She didn’t take offense. She had to be cold or else she would’ve caught on fire. She settled down for a nap, unaware of Mary’s plan to join her. She was ready to sleep without being plagued by indecent dreams. And then the same exact dream played out. And she felt like she was on fire. Maybe she got a really bad sunburn.

She kneeled next to the pool and dipped her hands in, splashing cool water onto her blushing cheeks. 

“Sorry for wanting a new teacher.” 

Startled by Ava’s sudden appearance, Beatrice could only stare as she continued to look remorseful. “I don’t think Camila is a better teacher, I was just embarrassed that I couldn’t swim in the first place. I don’t want you to think that I’m even more useless than usual.” 

Ava continued, unaware of Beatrice’s mental breakdown as flashes of her dream continued to cloud her mind.

_ I don’t think you’re useless. _

_ Don’t be embarrassed, we all have to start somewhere. _

_ You are extraordinary.  _

Those were all the things  _ normal  _ Beatrice would say without a trace of doubt or insincerity.  _ Horny  _ Beatrice, on the other hand, could only think about a very naked Ava on a very dishevelled bed. Her entire face began to heat up, causing the circuits in her brain to overheat and fail completely. 

“Uh, Bea? You ok?” Ava looked truly worried, something that normal Beatrice would abhor to see. Horny Beatrice, though, simply shot up and loudly declared to the entire group, “I am going to my tent to continue my rest which was unfortunately cut short by an unfortunate dream.”, like she was debriefing mother Superion herself. She then stiffly walked to her tent and collapsed face first onto her sleeping bag. Oh,  _ God,  _ she was fucked. 

Ava looked at the rest of the group. “Does she, uh, usually do that?” 

She was met with nothing but confused looks as she gazed at Bea’s tent. 

_ What was going on with her? _

She decided she was going to find out.

  
After some more swimming lessons from Camila, because hot  _ damn  _ was swimming fun. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you weren't disappointed by no explicit swimming lessons, but I was on a roll so you guys get to deal <3


	3. Crazy Hot Ninja Nun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> BONK

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Maybe Ava should invest in some headgear or a mouth guard. Or both.

_ “Bea! Oh god, Beatrice…” Ava’s moans echoed down the hallowed halls as Beatrice continued to dip between her legs, reveling in the holy taste of the divine. They were in a hallway in Cat’s Cradle, barely recognizable to Beatrice yet… familiar. Ava was against the wall, struggling to stay upright as Beatrice sent her into fits of pleasure with her tongue.  _

_ “God!” Ava screamed much too loudly for Beatrice’s liking, so her hand snaked up her toned stomach, getting distracted by her breasts for a second, before reaching up to clamp her hand over Ava’s mouth. She thought it was a good idea, just to muffle the noise a bit, but was unprepared for Ava to slip two fingers into her mouth to suck in a most indecent way.  _

_ Beatrice gasped as Ava continued to suck, and  _ God  _ did she want to feel her lips in the most secret places. She wanted to worship every curve, every scar, every freckle, every-- _

_ “Beatrice…”  _

_ Every moan. _

_ “Beatrice.” _

_ She could listen to that all night. _

“Beatrice?”

_ Yes-- wait. _

“Beatrice! God wake up you beautiful lump!”

Beatrice shot up, forehead solidly connecting with Ava’s nose, making a sickening  _ smack  _ which caused both girls to yelp in pain.

“Jesus  _ Christ,  _ you have a hard head!” Ava cried, cradling her broken nose as she hunched over herself.

Beatrice rubbed her head, confused and hurting, as she blinked at the woman before her. They were in a tent and she could hear the chatter of bugs. Her tent flap was ajar, showing her that it was night, meaning Bea fell asleep, but  _ what happened to Cat’s Cradle I don’t understand-- _

Her eyes widened with realization as Ava tenderly held her nose. “Fuck Ava, you’re here and-- and you’re bleeding!”

Ava looked at her like she was crazy. “Yeah no shit Sherlock! That happens when a deadly nun decides to start off her morning with a rousing headbutt!” 

Beatrice jumped up to tend to Ava, quickly shoving aside the remnants of her most recent dream as she tilted Ava’s face up to assess the damage. 

“I’m going to need to set the nose. Luckily no cartilage was shattered, but this is going to hurt. A lot. Are you ready?” Beatrice avoided Ava’s eyes as she said this, knowing that she’ll become completely useless if she gets lost in her beautiful, wonderful, loving gaze. She didn’t deserve that kind of affection. Not just because of her unholy dreams, but due to the fact that she was...her.

Ava just gave her a bloody grin and thumbs up. “I was born ready, sister!”

Beatrice grinned and shook her head at the halo-bearers antics. Ava’s scream was muffled by her fist as Beatrice wrenched her nose back into its original place. She used her shirt to wipe away the blood and tears that scarred Ava’s face, feeling the guilt churn in her stomach as she sat back to let Ava gather herself together. 

“I’m sorry I was, uh. I had a bad dream, and you scared me. I meant you no harm.” 

Ava let out a little laugh as she turned to face Beatrice. Her smile disappeared as she saw the true sorrow in Bea’s visage and quickly grabbed one of her hands.

“Hey, don’t feel bad! It was my fault for sneaking up on a bad ass nun, especially when she was already tossing and turning like crazy.” She said softly, trying to dispel the thick atmosphere with humor.

It gave the opposite effect as Beatrice realized that if she had been restless and moving, then--oh no. She was probably making  _ other  _ noises too,  _ oh no _ \--

Ava looked on as she saw Bea’s face go from sorrow to surprise to horror to intense embarrassment in a matter of seconds. Beatrice was usually very good at controlling her outward appearance, so the blush that was overtaking her face like a wildfire was kind of cute. And also very worrying.  _ Why  _ has Beatrice been acting so weird? It was beyond Ava, but she desperately wanted to figure it out. She hated seeing her so conflicted and erratic. She was also  _ very  _ disappointed that Beatrice dropped her hand.

Ava leaned forward to soothe the crease that had set between Bea’s eyes, acting on impulse more than anything else. It effectively stopped Beatrice from looking embarrassed, and instead made her stop breathing altogether.  _ Oh God, did I just kill Beatrice? She’s the most capable of the group, oh man we are screwed! _

“Ok,  _ what  _ is going on with you?” Ava finally asked, tired of the strange back and forth. 

Beatrice became annoyingly silent at that, eyes downcast as she fiddled with her sleep shirt.

“Well? Bea, you’ve been acting weird all day, and it’s seriously freaky.” Ava exclaimed, trying to get Beatrice to meet her eyes to no avail. “I need a pun buddy, because Camila is really lacking in that department and the grump twins have threatened to kill me, like, five times and I’m a little scared for my safety.” Ava rambled, hoping that Beatrice would laugh at  _ something,  _ but instead she was horrified to see a silent tear slip down her friend’s face.

“Bea? What’s going on?” She asked softly, reaching yet again to hold one of her hands. Bea’s breath caught yet again at the contact as she attempted to wipe away her tears. She knew her face must be red and splotchy, but found no judgement in Ava’s kind eyes. She just looked so painfully concerned.  _ Come on Beatrice… just tell her. _

“I--um.” She stopped for a second, unable to speak. Ava just sat silently, gripping her hand tighter as she tried to regain some semblance of control. “I--I had a dream. Multiple dreams, really.” She risked a glance at Ava, who just motioned for her to continue. 

“They were… indecent dreams. About--about a girl.” She got out, eyes downcast at her half-truth.  _ I had a wild and heated dream--about you.  _ She was unable to say those final words.

“Oh! Beatrice that’s totally ok! Like girls are great, I totally understand, ya know just yesterday I had one about--” 

“I had a sex dream about you!” Beactrice all but screamed, eyes shut tight.

“Oh.”

The silence became unbearable as Beatrice slowly opened her eyes, ready to see Ava with nothing but disgust on her face. What she saw was somehow so much worse. 

Ava was red in the face, but grinning like an absolute maniac, as if she was somehow  _ happy  _ that  _ Beatrice,  _ of all people, had a sex dream about  _ her.  _ She looked as happy as that time Mary said they could stop for ice cream while on the road. She wouldn’t stop grinning for the entire day. Now, she looked like she would never frown again.

“Why are you so happy?!” Beatrice asked incredulously. “I just told you I had a--a  _ sex dream  _ about you!” She all but whispered those words as Ava’s grin grew wider and wider. “You should be disgusted or something!” 

That got her smile to drop as she looked at Beatrice like  _ she  _ was the crazy one. “Bea are you shitting me right now? I just had a crazy hot ninja nun tell me she has the hots for me! This is like the best day of my life!” Her grin was at it again by the end of her spiel, looking like she won the lottery while Bea felt like she was having a stroke. Last time she told a girl about her feelings, she was rejected and shipped off to Catholic school for being a sinner. And now here she was, having a beautiful girl say that it was  _ amazing  _ that she liked her. She couldn’t comprehend the situation as Ava excitedly grabbed both her hands.

“Well? Do you?” 

Beatrice blankly looked at her, causing Ava to huff in annoyance.

“Bea, do you have the hots for me? Because I definitely like you too, and just want to know if this whole thing is one sided, because I’ve seen that shit on TV and it does  _ not  _ look fun, and--” 

She was cut off by Beatrice’s lips as the nun lunged forward, unable to stop herself from kissing this amazing human being that actually  _ liked  _ her,  _ romantically _ . Ava’s gasp pulled Beatrice back to her senses as she realized what she just did. 

“I uh--I have to--to go!” She shot straight up, hit the top of the tent, and rolled out of the tent into the cool summer night. 

“Bea!  _ Bea!  _ What the hell are you doing?!” Ava whispered loudly as she scrambled after the taller woman who was basically sprinting up the hill to the outcropping for the second time that day. 

“Bea, stop!” Ava finally caught up to her before she stupidly jumped into the watery depths below, grabbing her shoulders to spin her around. They both were heaving in great gasps of air as they stared at each other. A desperate heat began to build in her stomach and in the air around them as their breathing slowed. Ava was staring at her with something akin to hunger as they stood in the dark night, moon lighting her face in the most perfect way. Beatrice thought she was the most beautiful girl in the world, and was captured in her orbit, spinning closer and closer and--

Suddenly their lips were together, mouths open with frantic desire. The moan that was ripped from Beatrice’s mouth encouraged Ava to dig her hands in the nun’s hair, tugging her flush to her chest as the other dug her fingers in her back. Beatrice had never felt this kind of deep, rushing desire before, not even in her dreams. Hands roamed on searing skin as the pair messily kissed, cheeks flush and eyes closed. Beatrice was really enjoying herself when suddenly Ava pulled away, letting out a scream as she tumbled over the edge of the outcropping. Beatrice reacted instantly, attempting to pull the girl to safety. She only succeeded in getting herself pulled over, letting out a yelp as they tumbled into the water bellow.

_ Fuck _

_ Ava can’t swim yet, can she? _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haha. Guess you could call that. A cliff-hanger. Sorry.


	4. Sunflower

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beatrice is really tired of thoughtless dreams.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote the first part after a particularly bad day, so it's kinda dark....sorry suckers

“You know, the first time I saw the stars after 12 years was the day I got the halo.”

Beatrice looked over to see Ava basking in the sun, eyes closed in the passenger seat. She looked beautiful in the waning light of the evening. Beatrice tried not to stare too hard. No point in going blind this young. She returned her eyes to the road, musing on her depressing admission. She didn’t sound sad, just pensive. She could handle pensive Ava. Sad Ava, though? She didn’t want to see her shed a tear ever again.

“What about the sun? Did you often sunbathe?” Beatrice asked, allowing some humor into her voice. There was something about halo-bearers that made her joke. Made her light as a feather. Shannon was a goof that gave the best hugs Beatrice could ask for and her pranks caused the most divine stitches in her sides. Shannon knew how to lift burdens. As Beatrice risked a glance at Ava she felt a weight fall onto her shoulders. Ava’s soft grin, eyes still closed, created a deep pressure behind Beatrice’s eyes. Yet she felt lightheaded when those dark eyes met hers. What a delicious contradiction.

Ava was a problem child. Wild, willful and proud, unwilling to bend to anyone’s desires, she lived her life the way she always dreamed: With no bonds and no burdens. She was a weight on Beatrice’s mind. Every smile sent her further to her knees, sweating over the pressure of soft laughter and nudging elbows. She was the opposite of Shannon.

“Nah, Frances never wanted to help me into my bikini. What a bitch, amirite?” But with every twinge of her tendons, Beatrice felt a rush of excitement. There was something wonderful in her straining muscles. An exciting proposition she could never ignore, no matter how hard she tried. With every step she saw an opportunity she never thought she’d get. The opportunity to live, to be wild, to be free. The opportunity to love so deeply, so  _ much,  _ that she might never crawl out again. In Ava’s arms she could find solace. It would be dangerous, foolish, idiotic! But, oh, it would be everything she’s ever wanted.

“Yeah, she sounds like a real, uh. Mean lady.” Beatrice tried, unable to match such foul language.

Ava didn’t seem to mind. She just grinned and closed her eyes again. Both basking in the light of the divine.

\------------------

The cold rush of midnight filled her lungs as she struggled under the weight.

_ Why was Ava so fucking heavy? _

She had no time to muse on the reasons as she frantically forced her way to the surface, chasing the moon through water logged eyes. Just when she felt like her lungs were about to burst, she erupted from the surface, one arm flailing while the other was hooked around Ava’s waist, hauling her unresponsive body to the shore. 

It felt like a lifetime had passed before she hit the bottom of the pond. Using both arms now, she lugged Ava to the shore, laying her flat on the grass. Her face was so pale. Like she was dead. That wasn’t  _ right,  _ she’s supposed to be bright and glowing and  _ alive-- _

Beatrice frantically started compressions, quietly begging Ava to just  _ hold on, please!  _ She wouldn’t be able to live with this new burden, this awful ache that sent tears streaming down her face to mingle with the cursed pond water. 

10 seconds.

20 seconds.

25 seconds.

_ 30 seconds. _

The halo suddenly burst to life, blinding Beatrice with burning glory. She cried out in tune with the high pitched scream of the halo, awaking the other occupants of the campsite. 

Voices, uncomprehended by unwilling ears, filled Beatrice’s head as she forcefully pressed her palms to her eyes in an attempt to dispel the pain. 

_ “Beatrice..”  _

God, was she dreaming again? 

_ “Beatrice!”  _

She opened her eyes in delirium, and witnessed an angel fall from the heavens, his wings shedding holy light like Icarus’ shortcoming. His cry, oh  _ God, it was horrible-- _

In a flash, Beatrice saw the great bloody war in heaven, the birth of Christ, the history of the  _ entire  _ universe, all while Lucifer screamed in great  _ agony.  _ Or was that her voice. Throat sore and eyes thrown open wide, Beatrice was unseeing as she witnessed the most wondrous, the most terrible things. The gates of heaven. The gates of hell. The gates of her childhood home. Her parents' faces twisted in scorn as they witnessed her daughter revel in the divine. A simple kiss. So simple, it ruined her entire life. She saw Shannon, screaming in agony, halo burning into skin. Ava. Her wings were made of pure light, lips soft and serene as they brushed over eyelids. 

_ “Beatrice!”  _

The panicked scream doesn’t match the soft visage as Ava looms over Beatrice’s body, suddenly morphing back into a pale, gaunt corpse. “Your love killed me.” The corpse croons. “Your affection is tainted and foul.” Cracked, blackened lip brush her own, bringing a wave of nausea over her as the smell of death fills her nose and mouth. “You will  _ never  _ get what you want.” The devil sneers, his wings as dead as his eyes. “Foul, disgusting creatures are we!” He sneers, hysterical laughter bubbling from his rotten chest. He watches as Beatrice crumbles away. “I’ll see you soon, my little pet.” Lost. She’s lost in the dark. Just--let it take you. No one will love you anyways. Disgusting. Foul. Abhorrent. Even God hates you. 

_ “No!”  _

Suddenly, light fills her every pore, spilling into the dark like molten lava, lighting her up like a raging wildfire. The smoke fills her lungs with clean, crisp air, and clears her eyes of unknown visions. The sky breaks open, light flooding her iris’ with beautiful sunlight. Arms are wrapped around her. The arms of God. No--it’s far more sweet then that. Shivering and wet, Ava clutches Beatrice like a lifeline, the halo alight with power as it fills her with healing properties. Beatrice, no longer limp and idle, gasps as she wraps her arms around her angel. 

They stay like that for God knows how long. She feels the leaking tears of her sisters as Camila clutches at Beatrice from behind, Lilith knocking her head against her gently. Mary is cradling their heads and weeping openly as Beatrice’s vision slowly returns to its full glory. Well, almost full glory. Everyone’s much blurrier than before. Maybe some glasses are in order. 

The sun dries their tears as they huddle together. Beatrice can’t bring herself to let go of them, slowly drifting out of consciousness as her family holds her tight, strange visions forgotten as she drifts off. She doesn’t fear the devil’s might, nor does she wish for heaven’s help. She has everything she needs right here.

\---------

Beatrice squints at Ava’s masterpiece.

“Its, uh. It looks… nice?” She tries, struggling to make out the flower crown. She didn’t want to under react (or over react) to the creation, but she seriouslywas unable to make out anything more than smudges of green and yellow. It looked nice. She thought. 

Ava’s shoulders slumped as she let out a defeated sigh. “Beatrice. I don’t know how to braid shit. It looks terrible.” The halo-bearer let her face drop into her hands with a groan. “I can’t believe I blinded Beatrice!” She cried in shame.

Beatrice had awoken in her tent to find herself wedged between her sisters. It was sweet. For a moment. Then it got less cute as Ava’s hand clocked her in the head and Mary’s foot was flung across her stomach violently. She stayed completely still for a second before having enough of Lilith’s snores.

“GET THE HELL OUT OF MY TENT!”

Now she sat outside a pharmacy, basking in the sun next to a dejected Ava as Mary made an appointment with an eye doctor.

“I can do it myself.” Beatrice had haughtily stated before promptly crashing directly into a tree.

Mary had just laughed and sat the two girls down on the curb to wait. Ava had gotten up at one point to race across the street to Beatrice’s great relief. There was a strange tension between the two, and she didn’t know if it was from the making out the night before or the near death experience. Probably both. Ava barely talked to her the whole ride here. Beatrice was sure she had ruined the entire relationship. Damn her deviant subconscious. 

And then Ava did what she did best. Surprised Beatrice.

“What’s your favorite color?” She had asked, not bothering to face the other woman as she untied the colorful bouquet. Beatrice couldn’t make out the flowers fully, but could see the vibrant colors as Ava laid the stems between them. 

“Yellow.” She had always admired the sunflowers in her parents garden. They had never let her out to help the landscapers, but still they lit up her day. She turned into a sunflower when Ava was around. She couldn’t help but turn towards the sun.

Ava let out a hum as she began to fiddle with the flowers, peppering Beatrice with inane questions.

“What’s your favorite smell? Do you have siblings? Does Camila ever stop being such a ray of sunshine? I mean she can be kind of scary, but in a cute way, you know?”

This continued for a good ten minutes before Ava halted her bombardment and held up her masterpiece with an adorable, “Ta-da!” 

She picked up the crown from where Ava discarded it, and resolutely stuck the crumbling headpiece onto her hair. She turned to Ava with a wide smile. 

“How do I look?” She asked softly.

She didn’t need 20/20 vision to see the other girl’s wide grin. 

“You look beautiful. You  _ are  _ beautiful.” She leaned forward with a grin, causing Bea’s heart to stutter. She might combust if they kissed again, and the sun was already hot enough, so--

“You’re gonna look  _ super  _ hot with glasses.” A beat passed as Beatrice stared at the other woman. The snort that was elicited was like a crack of lightning, startling Ava as Beatrice was wracked with uncontrollable laughter. She finally looked over at the confused girl with abounding affection. “You truly are something Ava Silva.” 

She really wanted to kiss her. She really wanted to hold Ava’s hand and go to a market and meet new people and  _ kiss her,  _ every second of the day. That fantasy was quite impossible, (you can’t kiss someone  _ all  _ day, but God did she want to try) but still Beatrice wanted. She wanted to live her entire life with Ava. She wanted to get to the point where her unruly dreams could be a reality. She wanted to be spontaneous. 

So, in a spurt of energy, Beatrice lurched forward to capture Ava’s lips in a giddy kiss. It was awkward and rushed, teeth clacking together as they connected too quickly. But it lit up Beatrice’s entire body and she let out a giggle at Ava’s surprised face. She must’ve seemed like she was on drugs as she laughed again, letting her forehead drop onto a flustered Ava’s shoulder. She wrapped her arms around Ava’s waist, pulling her into a tight hug.

“You are really something else, Beatrice--wait. What even  _ is  _ your last name?” 

That got another laugh from Beatrice and the two girls shook with giggles as they relished each other’s warmth. Flashes of past dreams rushed into Bea’s consciousness as Ava’s hand landed on her thigh, but she did not let them overtake her. Those things, whether they will occur or not, don’t matter at this moment. All that matters is the blush on Ava’s cheeks as Mary scolds the two lovebirds and gets met with continued laughter.

  
In the end, Ava is right: Beatrice  _ does  _ look hot in glasses.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Do all lovers feel they're inventing something? I know the gestures. I imagined it all, waiting for you."  
> "You dreamed of me?"  
> "No. I thought of you."  
> -Portrait of a Lady on Fire  
> Dreams are fun, but it's the thought that counts. Beatrice's best moments are found in the light of day as her actions are driven by thoughts, not subconscious motivations. She doesn't need those late night dreams to realize her feelings. She needs to look Ava in the eyes and WANT to love her. And she does. 
> 
> I MIGHT add an epilogue, but that will probs be put into another fic...  
> I hoped you guys enjoyed this fic! Yell at me if you want more


	5. Burning Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bow chica wow wow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO sorry this took so long, motivation's a bitch!   
> As apologies for the tone change, you guys get some wholesome content! And sex. That as well.

She awoke to the soft morning glow of summer, but it was the tangle of legs that gave her warmth. Beatrice slowly adjusted to the light and her chest fluttered at the sight of her girlfriend laying mere centimetres from her face. Heat emanated from her as she sighed in her sleep, eyebrows creased with some unseen worry. Beatrice gently rubbed away any sorrows with the pad of her thumb, letting it rest on her lover’s cheek while she slept. Lover. It thrilled her to no end that she was able to indulge in such things. 

Ava continued to snore on, unaware of Beatrice’s loving gaze as she gave an adorable little snort. She relished the butterflies she got every time Ava looked at her, mentioned her, loved her. It was 6 months to the day that they first kissed, and now Beatrice knew what she wanted:

Today was the day she would make love to one Ava Silva.

She smiled to herself as she felt the soft skin of Ava’s face. She had spent so much time alone and in pain that the mere thought of being happy sent doubt careening through her mind.

_ She was disgusting. _

_ A disgrace. _

_ She didn’t deserve this. _

_ Abomination. _

Beatrice used to allow these thoughts to control her every action. But as Ava’s dark eyes flitted open and adorned her with loving gaze, she found those thoughts had no traction. With one brush of the lips, they were banished to some unseen dominion, far from prying eyes. 

“Good morning, love.” Beatrice said softly after their kiss, eyes alight with sleepy affection.

Ava hummed in response, gracing Beatrice’s palm with a gentle kiss as she stared at the--now ex--nun. After defeating Adriel and restoring peace to this plane of existence, Beatrice officially revoked her vows. The OCS may have been her family, but she thinks she made the right choice in leaving. She joined in search of that unconditional love the bible toted like the Olympic torch, and in a way, she found what she was looking for. 

The object of said love was trying her best not to fall back asleep, and failing completely. 

Beatrice let out a giggle at her drooping eyes, propping her head up as she watched her girlfriend struggle.

“Mmm--stop laughing at me.” Ava grumbled, sleepily flailing her arm out to grab Beatrice’s face. The taller woman spluttered as Ava squished her cheeks, attempting to stifle her giggles in a desperate plea for the return of her dignity. “I am a strong. Independent. Woman!” Ava seriously stated whilst punctuating every word with a squeeze of Beatrice’s cheeks. 

“You forgot incredibly sexy.” Beatrice got out, words slurred due to her current predicament.

“Oh?” Ava giggled suggestively. She attempted to throw in a seductive eyebrow wiggle but only succeeded in making Beatrice uncontrollably snort. 

“Aw look at you, ya little piggy.” Ava cooed, using her thumb to push Beatrice’s nose into a distinctly pig-snout shape. Beatrice swatted her hand away with an affronted look, choosing to kiss Ava on the forehead instead of enacting revenge for being a bitch. Her favorite bitch still the same.

Beatrice rolled out of bed, much to Ava’s displeasure (which she made known by whining loudly), and began the start of her day. The two had only been living together for 2 months, but Beatrice felt like it had been years. They had a routine set up the moment they bought the apartment, one that had Beatrice starting her day much earlier than Ava’s due to old habits not easily shaken. 

Beatrice would wake at dawn for a morning run, the cool crisp air doing wonders on her sleepy mind. Ava would occasionally wake up with her  _ just  _ to delay her morning with soft whispers and ridiculous jokes before drifting off to sleep yet again. Some days Beatrice would abandon her entire morning routine just to watch Ava sleep, peaceful dreams flitting through an untroubled mind. She loved how serene Ava looked in slumber and would regret waking her with gentle kisses, but only for a moment. Barely awake Ava was a favorite of hers. The gibberish she would spout would cause Beatrice to shake with laughter until her belly hurt. She would begin making breakfast after her run to wake Ava, who would then trudge into the kitchen, kiss Beatrice with her gross morning breath, and then dig into the delicious meal. They were the object of perfect domesticity. Almost.

Beatrice spent her whole life being perfect in everything she did. She was consistently a top tier sportsman, always first in her class and first to take charge. The one thing she could never perfect was emotions and affections. And cooking. 

“Bea… Why is the kitchen table on fire?” Ava calmly asked. 

The other woman’s presence caused Beatrice to whirl around to witness the tablecloth of their kitchen table burn like the pits of hell. She met Ava’s confused gaze, eyes wide under foggy glasses and flour scattered across her face. She gestured wildly at the mess, hoping to find the words to explain the catastrophe.

_ I was trying to seduce you, but the souffle caught on fire. _

_ I wanted to give you a nice night to relax. _

_ I really want to fuck you. _

“It represents...my burning love for you?” She weakly supplies, hoping the mirth would fix her disaster of dinner plans. 

The silence stretched on for what seemed like hours, the crackling of the charred tablecloth being the only sound in the small apartment. 

Both women jumped into action at the same time, Ava using her jacket to try to frantically pat out the flames, screaming, as Beatrice grabbed the two full wine glasses to fling at the flames. A minute later, the two women were sitting on the floor, smelling like burning and the epitome of defeat. Beatrice had her head in her hands while Ava stared at the wall blankly, as if reliving old wounds. The latter was the first to laugh, shoulders shaking as she let out a loud cackle. Beatrice looked on in horror as her girlfriend collapsed to the floor still laughing, obviously suffering from smoke inhalation or shock. 

As Ava’s giggles died down, Beatrice found herself staring yet again at the shorter woman whom she spent her quiet moments with. She was on her back, face flushed with laughter--probably panic as well--and Beatrice found that her failed dinner might not have failed at all. She leaned over Ava, hair tickling her face as she pressed a kiss to grinning lips. 

“Just like Spider-man, huh?” Ava giggled as she brushed raven hair behind Beatrice’s ear. 

“I think he was on a web, hanging upside down. And wearing spandex.” She paused, looking up in faux concentration. “And i believe it was raining as well.” 

Ava sighed dreamily at that, as if knowing iconic movie scenes was the hottest thing on earth.

“I love it when you talk nerdy to me.” She said, voice dripping with suggestion. Beatrice flushed with desire at that, deciding that her night wasn’t a complete bust, but only just beginning. She leaned down again to grace Ava’s lips with a deep, searing kiss. Upside down kissing was new to her, but no less enticing as she heard Ava sigh under her. She quickly jumped from her position to straddle Ava, pinning her arms above her head. Ava’s pupils were blown wide as she took in Beatrice.

“Are you--” She gulped as Beatrice’s grip tightened. “Do you--are we really gonna do this on the kitchen floor?” She finished, looking like she really didn’t mind either way.

Beatrice blushed with embarrassment this time, sitting up to hide her face in her hands yet again. 

“I--I’m sorry, this was supposed to be a nice romantic night but--” She was cut off by Ava lightly gripping her wrists, pulling her hands down to witness Beatrice’s blushing face.

“Bea, are you saying you were trying to seduce me?” Ava laughed as she intertwined their hands. “You could’ve just, I dunno, laid naked on the table and I would’ve jumped your bones no problem.” 

Beatrice finally laughed at that, face getting redder by the second. 

“I just--really wanted our first time to be special. I’ve been thinking about it for months and--” She squeaked as she realized what she just admitted, jumping off of Ava to dispel some of the heat building in her core. “What I meant to say was, well, it wasn’t on my mind  _ all the time,  _ not that I didn’t  _ ever  _ think about, you know, um. Sex. With, uh. You. But sometimes it would cross my mind, like  _ occasionally,  _ and I would think about how I wanted it to be--” 

She rambled on as she paced around the kitchen, her usual tight and strict posture traded for a wildly gesticulating mess as Ava rose to her elbows, watching in awe as her girlfriend had a gay, mental breakdown. 

“And then I would seductively light the souffle, but I wanted to make a practice one to get it just right and then everything was on  _ fire  _ and I  _ ruined the night! _ ” She finally finished, tirade ending with her face down on their couch, glasses digging painfully into her face. 

“Ouch.” She groaned pathetically, wishing to just melt into a puddle.

Beatrice felt a hand on her back and turned to meet Ava’s soft gaze. 

“C’mon.” She gently urged Beatrce from the couch. “Let’s go to bed.” 

She took Beatrice’s hand and led her to their bedroom, eyes half lidded and dark as she took in the adorable, disheveled mess that was her girlfriend.

Once they entered, Ava gently removed the dainty glasses from her girlfriend’s nose, pressing two soft kisses to her eyelids. She linked their hands together and began backing towards the bed until her knees hit the foot of the bed. She sat and pulled Beatrice forward to stand between her legs and took a moment to stare adoringly at the love of her life.

“You are so beautiful.” She sighed, grinning at the blush that overtook Beatrice’s face. 

“I’m not that great. I set your favorite tablecloth on fire.” She mumbled back, embarrassed.

“You’re my favorite tablecloth.” 

Beatrice was about to point out the fallacy in that statement when Ava pulled her down on top of her, effectively ending any argument with the press of their bodies. 

She wasted no time in trapping Beatrice in a powerful kiss, hands already moving to undo the buttons of her girlfriend’s shirt. 

Beatrice let out a moan as Ava flipped her over, thigh caught between her legs to create a delicious friction that had her sucking in great gasps of air. Ava finally got the shirt undone, ripping it open to lay her torso bare. The Halo bearer pressed sloppy kisses to Beatrice’s neck and chest, causing her hips to buck as the shorter woman began to undo her bra.

Beatrice lifted her arms to allow Ava to remove the bra, leaving her chest bare. Ava sat back on her knees, drinking in the sight of her. 

“Ava, please just--” Beatrice began to beg before being cut off by Ava’s hands on her chest. Her nipples tightened at the contact, and a breathy moan escaped as Ava explored her body. Beatrice about lost her mind when Ava’s mouth came into play, tongue swiping along breasts, teeth scraping sensitive skin. The combination of Ava’s thigh and mouth had Beatrice coming in seconds, the hot press of bodies unbearable. 

Ava grinned victoriously, giving one last kiss to both her breasts before moving down her body to press kisses to her torso, tongue dipping into every nook and cranny of Beatrice’s toned stomach. 

“May I?” Ava asked when reaching her girlfriend’s shorts, looking up through lashes  _ just  _ to torture Beatrice a bit more. Beatrice frantically nodded, lifting her hips to allow Ava to strip her of her shorts. Ava began to kiss up her inner thigh, pausing at the edge of lacy red underwear to swipe her tongue across sensitive skin, reveling in the way Beatrice bucked and whined. She did the exact same thing to her other thigh before gripping the top of her underwear with eager teeth. Beatrice could only stare as Ava dragged the garment down her legs with only her teeth. 

“Wh--where did you learn that?” Beatrice stuttered as she saw the way Ava stared at her sex, desire coursing through every vein as she witnessed Ava’s shit eating grin. 

“The internet.” She gleefully stated before dragging her tongue up Beatrice’s entrance, causing the ex-nun to cry out with desire, body writhing with pleasure as Ava began her ministrations. Ava spread her legs further while sucking on her clit, the press of her fingers entering nearly rendering Beatrice undone. 

“Ava!” She moaned, hips bucking yet again as her cries urged Ava to go deeper, faster, harder. As Ava curled her fingers  _ just right,  _ Beatrice came, vision swimming with stars as she felt her muscles tighten around Ava’s fingers, body buzzing with pleasure. 

She rose up to kiss Beatrice, the taste of herself on Ava’s lips filling her with a thrill as she tiredly cupped her love’s face. 

“How was that?” Ava asked softly as she flopped next to Beatrice in bed. 

“That was. Incredible.” Beatrice panted. She felt her eyes begin to droop as Ava nestled closer, and felt her heart fill with regret. 

“Hey, what’s wrong?” Ava worriedly asked as she saw a tear streak down Bea’s face. She quickly wiped it away and gave Ava a soft smile. 

“It’s just that--I am so,  _ so  _ happy--but I was hoping to make love to  _ you  _ tonight, not the other way around.” She admitted, embarrassed. 

Ava tucked a strand of hair behind Beatrice’s ear before placing a soft kiss on the side of her head.

“Don’t worry Bea.” She smiled into her hair as she felt her girlfriend slowly fall deeper into slumber. 

“We have the rest of our lives.” 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys liked this! I usually don't do well finishing projects (I'm a hot mess.) so I'm glad I could wrap this up!


End file.
